Legends of the Dovahkiin
by Mastertot
Summary: The unabridged main quest for the Elderscrolls V: Skyrim. Be sure to take the survey so I can know what you want to see and what direction to steer the story in.
1. Introduction

The journey though Skyrim is about to begin! For those unfamiliar with The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim this is a story form of the video game released by Bethesda on 11/11/11. It will contain short chapters using actual in-game dialogue. No characters not in the game will be added and everything that happens in the story will follow loosely the HowCastGaming's walk-through. The link is listed on my website under Novels. For those readers looking for either a guide or fanfiction, this is not going to stray from the game making it not a fanfiction but will not go into enough detail to be considered a guide. Refrain from comments involving the lack of details concerning quests or those about how it isn't my work. (This may not be an original piece but it is not created to be original or different from the Bethesda game in any way. I do not own any of the characters, or the rights to the game. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim is property of Bethesda Game Studios.)


	2. Prologue

The first thing he noticed as he awoke was a broad pain in the back of his head. He was on a cart, he deduced. The bumps in the road were adding to his growing migraine. Groggily he lifted his head and opened his eyes. He found his hands bound in front of him. At first sight his companions looked to be tied same as him. It was the man seated in front of him who first noticed him.

"Oh, You're finally awake." He said. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, Same as us and that thief over there."

"Damn you Stormcloaks, Skyrim was fine until you came along." He retorted. "The Empire was nice and lazy, If they hadn't been looking for you, I'd have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell."

The thief turned to face him, " You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. It's the Stormcloaks the Imperials want."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The man said.

"Shut up back there." The guard, apparently an Imperial, called back.

The thief ignored the order, "What's up with him, huh?"

"Watch your tongue, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true high king!" The stormcloak snapped.

"Ulfric, the jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion, if they captured you… Oh Gods, where are they taking us?"

"I don't know where we're going, but sovngarde awaits."


	3. Chapter 1: Bound for the Block

The group of carriages had finally reached the walls of a town. It wasn't long before the horse thief spoke again.

"No! This can't be happening. This isn't happening." He cried out.

His words were left unanswered for a few moments. It was the stormcloak who next spoke.

"Hey, what village are you from horse thief?"

"Why do you care?" He shot back.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead I'm… I'm from Rorikstead." He said having finally given up.

Not far away an Imperial soldier called out, "General Tullius, Sir! The headsman is waiting."

The man who had to be Tullius replied, "Good, let's get this over with."

The thief began to pray aloud, "Shor, Mara, Dibella Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me."

His words were of little use as they passed under the stone arch into the town.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the military governor." The stormcloak spat.

"And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this.

He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean but it wouldn't mater soon anyways.

The Stormcloak continued, "This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl form here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in."

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." He recounted glumly.

As the cart passed a home a boy looked to his father and asked, "Who are they Daddy? Where are they going?"

His father answered, "You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why?" He questioned, "I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house, Now." The boy's father said.

As they neared a high stone wall the thief began to speak, "Why are we stopping?"

Solemnly the stormcloak answered the question, "Why do you think? End of the line."

He raised his head and spoke clearly, "Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us."

"No wait! We're not rebels!" The thief cried.

_They don't care either way._ he thought.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." the stormcloak replied.

He ignored the advice and continued to plead anyways, "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

As he jumped from the cart a female captain began to speak, "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time."

The stormcloak sighed, "Empire loves their damn lists."

A man obstructed by the other prisoners spoke, "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of windhelm."

The soldier next to him spoke, "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric."

"Ralof of Riverwood."

At this the man next to him,Ralof, stepped forward.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

Lokir the horse thief took a few steps and spoke, "No, I'm not a rebel, You can't do this!"

Then he ran past the captain who shouted for him to halt.

As he ran he called back, "You're not going to kill me!"

The captain called out, "Achers!"

A single arrow felled Lokir as she turned and asked, "Anyone else feel like running?"

Then unlike the others the man with the list spoke, "Wait. You there, step forward."

"Who are you?"

_What? Am I not on the list?_ He thought.

It was only a second before he answered with the only name he remembered, "Dinok"

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." He said as he noted the name, "Captain, What should we do, He's not on the list?"

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." she replied.

"By your orders captain." He then turned back, "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland."

"Follow the captain prisoner."

_Bound for the block anyways_ He thought.


	4. Chapter 2: Savior from Above

The Captain turned and strode swiftly to the left and with only a moment's hesitation he followed. Ulfric stood the farthest forward in front of who could only be General Tullius. The captain continued past and he halted at the front of the group as Tullius began to speak.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero," He began, "But a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

The jarls response was grounds that were inaudible from beneath the cloth covering his mouth.

Tullius continued, "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore peace."

As he finished his sentence a screech came from the distance. Tullius turned only for a moment. A man spoke up, "What was that?"

"It's nothing, carry on." The general ordered.

The captain replied, "Yes, General Tullius."

She then turned to the priestess next to her and ordered her, "Give them their last rites."

She hadn't finished but a few words when a prisoner stepped forward saying, "For the love of Talos shut up and let's get this over with."

"As you wish." She answered.

The red haired Stormcloak walked up to the block and stopped, "Come on, I haven't go all morning."

The captain walked over and pushed him his knees and used her foot to hold him in place over the block.

"My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" he spat at the guards.

The headsman hefted his axe and with one strike the Stormcloak's head was severed from his body. All the captain did in response was shove his corpse out of the way.

A stormcloak behind him shouted, "You imperial bastards!"

In retaliation an Imperial guard shouted back, "Justice!"

Another called out, "Death to the Stormcloaks."

Ralof simply said a short obituary, "as fearless in death, as he was in life."

The captain called for the next prisoner, "Next, the Nord in the rags."

It was clear that she had meant him but before he could protest the screech came again.

"There it is again," A guard said, "Did you hear that?"

"I said, next prisoner!" The captain said through clenched teeth."

"To the block, Prisoner, nice and easy." the guard said.

_Oh no, this isn't good…_ he thought, but moved forward anyways.

He turned and faced the block and the guard in front of it. The captain pushed him down and held him there. He turned and looked towards the headsman.

_This is it then._

As the headsman lifted his axe again a winged form emerged from behind the mountain.

Tullius called out, "What in Oblivion is that!"

The form came into view above the towed and landed. It knocked the headsman off his feet and a Stormcloak soldier cried, "Dragon!"

Too late the headsman recovered only to be blasted back as the dragon let loose an ear piercing shout turning the sky darks with clouds. The headsman fell and grunted.

Tullius roared out, "Don't just stand there, kill that thing!"

But another shout drowned out the generals words. His vision blurred until he could barely see the stormcloaks head in the basket.

_What is going on?_


	5. Chapter 3: Fall of Helgen

In his daze Ralof yelled to him, "Hey Kinsman! Get up! Come on, The gods won't give us another chance."

Shaking off the ringing that reverberated in his ears he stood and looked around spotting Ralof only paces away.

He turned and ran to a tower not far from them calling back, "This way!"

They fled through the open door and closed it firmly. It was only Ralof, Jarl Ulfric, and two others inside the stone walled tower.

Ralof turned to the Jarl and asked, "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

The response was plain, "Legends don't burn down villages."

"We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower," Ralof suggested, "Let's go!"

"With me, up the tower!" he said.

The man caring for the injured soldier at his knees began to speak but was cut off as the beast blew down the wall upon a Stormcloak soldier and blew flames through the gaping hole.

Ralof spoke with the burning town below, "See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going."

With that he leaped from from the tower as Ralof called to him, "Go! We'll follow when we can!"

Some Imperial guards were shouting orders outside the ruined building. He ran forward through the flaming inn and let himself fall through a hole in the floor near the door. They were trying to get the young boy he had passed in the cart on his way in to get out of the streets. He ran to them only a second before the black dragon descended and spewed flames into the road.

The man called to him as he ran by, "Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way."

He turned to the other man with him and said, "Gunmar, take care of the boy, I have to go find General Tullius and join the defense."

Gunmar replied, "Gods Guide you Hadvar."

As they ran they passed the corpse of the boys mother lying in the street where the dragon had landed only moments before.

The two of them ran into the alley behind a stone building and hadvar shouted a warning, "Stay close to the wall."

Only moments after the words the dragon landed on the wall and spewed fire into the remains of a home.

As it rose Hadvar called again, "Quickly, follow me."

They ran past a dozen Imperial arches locked in combat with the beast as they ran towards the keep.

Ralof ran into the courtyard and Hadvar yelled to him, "Ralof you damned traitor, stay out of my way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time." He called back.

"Fine I hope the dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

The two ran to separate doors to the keep. Indecisive as to who to follow he chose to go with Ralof.

"I can cut you loose inside, come on!" He promised.

The pair bust through the doors and into Helgen keep.


	6. Chapter 4: Flight from Helgen Keep

Chapter 5:

Flight from Helgen Keep

Inside the keep was a circular room about twenty paces across. Ralof ran past and crouched at the side of his fallen comrade.

"We'll meet again in sovngarde brother." He said to the corpse.

He stood and pivoted to face him, "Looks like we're the only ones who made it."

"That thing was a dragon," He stammered, "No doubt. Just like the childrens stories and legends. Harbingers of the end times."

He then motioned for him to step forward, "We better get moving. Come here and lets see if I can get those bindings off."

He moved towards him and turned around.

"There you go." He said, "You may as well take Gujar's gear, he won't be needing it anymore."

He looked down at the fallen stormcloak. He had an iron war axe and his standard issue stormcloak armor. Hesitating for but a moment he pulled the clothes from him and exchanged them for his simple rags. After he had changed he hefted the war axe and decided that it was a good fit.

"Alright, get that armor on and give that axe a few swings," Ralof said as he walked off to inspect a gate, "I'm going to see if I can find some way out of here."

"Bah, This ones locked." He said to himself lets see about that gate." And he walked to the other side of the room to check out the other gate.

After a few seconds of looking over the gate he spoke again, "Damn, no way to open this from our side."

The two men stood in silence for a few seconds before someone called out in the distance.

"Come on, Soldier keep moving!"

"Its the imperials, take cover!" Ralof whispered and dashed off to the side.

"Get this gate open." It was the female captain who had ordered him to be sent to the block!

With a crunch the gate lowered and they stepped into the chamber. Ralof jumped at them as they passed the gate and screamed, "Death to the Empire!"

The Imperials turned to face Ralof and drew their swords. He took his advantage and hacked at the Captain from behind. She fell after only a few blows and the foot soldier fell seconds after.

"Maybe one of these imperials has the key." Ralof suggested.

Dinok bent down and inspected the captain. He snatched the key from her belt and remover her armor. _The quality is far better than the simple stormcloak set I have now. _He thought as he pulled it from her corpse.

Ignoring the sword he looted the her dager.

"Did you find a key?" He asked, "See if it unlocks that door."

Ralof and he walked to a gate opposite the room from the one the Imperials had entered through. He slid the key in and pushed the door open.

Thats it," Ralof said as it swung open, "Let's get out of here before that dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads."

They went down the sloping corridor into the depths of the keep. As they passed through an opening at the base of the stairs the dragon collapsed the roof inward a little ways down the cavern. "Look out!" Ralof called as the hall shook.

He got to his feet and surveyed the damage, "Damn, That dragon doesn't give up easy."

_THats an understatement _He thought.


End file.
